1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing chlorotrifluoroethylene (hereinafter referred to as "CTFE") which is one of the commercially important monomers.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, various methods for preparing CTFE have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 5207/1982 and 5208/1982 disclose a liquid phase process comprising dechlorinating 1,1,2-trichlorotrifluoroethane (hereinafter referred to as "R-113") using zinc in an organic solvent, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 46049/1988 discloses a process for preparing CTFE comprising reacting R-113 and hydrogen in a gas phase in the presence of a catalyst to effect dechlorination.
In the dechlorination process using zinc, expensive zinc is used and post-treatment of zinc chloride which is by produced in a large amount is troublesome. The hydrogenation dechlorination process has the drawback that the catalyst life is short. In addition, both processes use, as a starting material, R-113, the production of which will be banned in view of its ozone destruction property.
As processes for preparing CTFE using no R-113, there are known co-pyrolysis of chlorodifluoromethane and dichlorodifluoromethane (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2132/1965) and a catalytic halogen-exchange process between tetrafluoroethylene and dichlorodifluoroethylene (hereinafter referred to as "R-1112") in the presence of a catalyst (Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 26239/1987). But, in the former process, the yield is low and purification of CTFE is difficult. In the latter process, R-1112 is expensive and the yield is low.